


There's Something Brewing

by astarisms, cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bumping his head on the door frame, it was hard not to notice Raphael for the first time. After their first meeting, Gabriel's problem was trying notice things other than him. Coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Brewing

**one.**

The first time Gabriel saw him, it was storming outside. The small coffee shop he worked at, usually sporting only a small crowd of regulars, was packed with those trying to escape the rain.

He assumed this man was no different, dripping wet and ducking slightly to fit beneath the doorway. He immediately stuck out, most eyes turning to look at him as he towered over everyone.

Seemingly unfazed by the attention, however, he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the rack by the door to dry. Then, he turned for the counter, and Gabe tried not to stare even as he had to tip his head back further and further to meet the handsome stranger’s eyes as he approached.

“What can I get you today?” he asked, and waited as the man scanned the menu above Gabe’s head.

There was a long silence, the taller man’s expression remaining unreadable as he read through the several different types of drinks they served.

Finally, he asked, “What is a frappucino?”

Gabe, undeterred by how long he was taking, since there was no one behind him, was more than happy to explain. The same went for most of the coffees on the list, and by the time he finished, the man’s expression was thoroughly unimpressed.

“Can I just get a regular coffee?”

“O-Of course, sir,” he said. “Size?”

“Large.”

“Name?”

“Raphael.”

**two.**

The second time Gabriel saw him, it was unseasonably warm for early spring and the ice maker was constantly grinding. Gabriel looked up from the machine just in time to see Raphael duck his tall head as he entered the little café. He was squinting against the sun shining outside when he entered, which made Gabe smile when he saw the unused sunglasses hanging on the front of Raphael’s shirt. 

Standing patiently in line and fiddling with his cargo pants pockets, Raphael waited to order. Finally approaching Gabriel, another smile split on the barista’s face. Raphael echoed the smile, half of his mouth quirking up in a grin. Gabe noticed a slight sheen of sweat on the taller man’s forehead, and when his eyebrow quirked up, Gabe snapped back into cashier mode.

 “Uh, excuse me, sorry. What can I get for you?”

 The tree of a man didn’t even look at the menu, merely maintained steady eye contact, “I’d like a large, regular coffee. None of that cream stuff in it, but I would like 2 sugar packets in it.”

Gabe quickly jotted down the order on his cup, and paused after writing the R in Raphael’s name and pretended to be oblivious, “Name?”

Amusement played on the corner of Raphael’s lips when he gave his name calmly, and didn’t disappear when he stepped aside to wait for his drink.

The cup was hot to the touch when his name was called, but Raphael accepted it without flinching. Stepping out into the muggy spring air, his eyes flicked in Gabe’s direction momentarily as he threw back the hot drink without a second of hesitation. Gabriel felt sympathy sweat spring up on his own upper lip when Raphael crumpled up and disposed of his empty cup.

Closing his mouth, Gabriel took the next person’s order.

**three.**

The third time Gabriel saw him, he could guess what he was going to order, and when Raphael stepped up to the counter, his guess was proved right.

“Large regular coffee-”

“Black, no cream, 2 sugars,” Gabriel finished with a nod, and when he looked up, his customer looked a little shocked. He supposed it was a bit weird, considering he’d only been in the shop twice before.

Gabriel felt a blush heating up his cheeks, and he stumbled his way through an explanation to lessen the embarrassment he’d just unloaded on himself.

“It’s just - you’re - usually only regulars come in here, and I’ve got their orders down to a science, so it was just easy for me to…”

He looked up, to find Raphael had schooled his features back, and didn’t look very much weirded out anymore. And because Gabriel apparently hated himself, he just had to add, “and you look like a predictable man.”

Raphael, once again, looked surprised.  

“Excuse me?”

“Not - not that that’s a bad thing!” Gabe was quick to assure, “it’s just, you seem like someone who likes order. Constants, y’know?” Raph nodded, slowly.

“Yes, I… I guess I am.” Figuring he’d embarrassed himself enough for one day, Gabe was silent the entire time he was fixing his drink.

When he finished it up and slid it across, he waited for the next customer, but the wall of man didn’t move. He looked up to find Raphael staring up at the menu, and when he noticed Gabe, he looked back down at him.

“I think… next time I’d like to try something a little different.”

**four.**

Watching the clock anxiously, Gabe bounced on his toes. It was around this time that Raphael managed to stumble into the corner café and Gabriel had a surprise for him.

His eyes flicked towards the door once more, and as if on cue, he was greeted with Raphael’s tall head ducking under the doorframe. Raphael shot him a smile, and Gabe’s whole face lit up as he stumbled over to the cash register, almost knocking over the surprise in his haste.

“Good afternoon,” Raphael began, “I’d like-“

Gabe cut him off, his voice a couple notes too loud for the small building, “I have something for you!”

“Well, I’d love to see it,” Raphael nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Gabe pushed the highly prized coffee over to him, the cup still piping hot. The whip cream inside the cup, however, was slightly melted into the coffee. But the flower Gabe painstakingly drew in the whip cream was still visible and Gabe carefully watched Raphael’s face.

He glared down at the whip cream for a beat too long before finally perking up, “ohh, it’s a flower!”

Gabe almost fell down at the other man’s happy tone, “Yes! Well you know they say that April showers bring May flowers and it’s May and I made it special,” realizing he was rambling, Gabe cut himself off, “and I hope you enjoy!”

Raphael nodded thoughtfully and stared down at the coffee again before giving Gabe a closed mouth smile and drinking the coffee. Raphael puzzled over the overly sweet nature of the coffee while digging in the pockets of his cargo pants for something.

“That was lovely,” Raphael said, handing Gabe the epi-pen he pulled from his pocket, “but is this a bad time to mention I’m allergic to whip cream?”

Later Gabriel’s manager told him that he hit the ground before the customer did.

**five.**

The fifth time Gabriel saw him, he was immediately reminded of their last disastrous meeting, and his hands shook. A lump in his throat made it hard to swallow, and the greeting he gave as Raphael reached the counter was choked and broken.

He thought he saw the corner of Raph’s lips turn up, into a small, amused smile. Gabriel sighed, relieved, even though Raph had assured him last time that it was no big deal.

“I wanted to apologize, again-” he started, before Raph could order and he lost his nerve, but the taller man held his hand up to stop him.

“I don’t want it,” he said. “There was no way for you to have known, and despite the anaphylactic shock, it was a good drink.”

Gabriel paused, then smiled, grabbing a cup and turning to the machines.

“Well, if you liked that, let me make you something else. Whip-free, on the house.”

“Oh, no, that won’t be necessary-”

Gabe glanced over his shoulder, cutting him off, “I insist.”

**six.**

Gabriel saw him for the sixth time under the same circumstances as the first time. The sky was nearly black outside and Raphael looked grateful to find some shelter, especially considering he lacked his rain jacket this time.

When he approached Gabriel, the barista immediately shot off in conversation, “welcome! You’re certainly,” he paused, and finished lamely, “soaked.”

Raphael laughed and Gabe tried very hard not to notice how his shoulders bounced and how the soaked v-neck clung to his defined chest.

“Yeah, this storm totally caught me off guard,” Raphael said with a smile.

Gabriel nodded, understanding the feeling of being swept away into something he didn’t quite understand.

Raphael looked down at Gabriel, his eyebrows knitting together in an emotion the barista couldn’t read, but stirred an urgency in him. Biting his lip, Gabriel wished he knew what he needed to say.

Raphael broke the silence first, “Um, a large coffee-“

“Do you wanna go somewhere? Food?” Gabriel practically spit his words, and they came out fast and in a jumbled mess. 

The familiar half-smile that Gabe had spent nights picturing bloomed on Raphael’s face, “I love food.”

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his apron, Gabriel said, “it’s a date!” 

They stood, grinning at each other in silence until the customer behind Raphael cleared her throat. The men scrambled then, awkwardly shaking each other’s hands and laughing.

Raphael walked back out into the rain whistling, and had disappeared down the street by the time Gabriel realized he didn’t get his number.

  



End file.
